Life’s a Beach (Mission)
Life’s a Beach ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (OG Loc kommt in Burger-Shot-Outfit mit Feudel und Eimer um die Ecke und CJ hinterher) * Carl "CJ" Johnson: Siehst echt schwer technisch aus, Gangster! * Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross: Carl? Bist du denn noch nicht wieder abgehauen? * CJ: Nein, Gangster, ich bleib für immer hier. * OG Loc: Tja, was für ’n Mistjob. Ich organisiere eine Sneak-Preview-Party für mein Album, aber erst brauch ich eine Anlage... * CJ: Hey, ich helf dir, solange ich nicht zu der Party kommen brauche. * OG Loc: Was redest du da, du Knalli? Ich garantiere dir, wenn ich loslege, flippen alle aus. * CJ: Ehrlich gesagt, OG, ich steh nicht mehr so auf Rap. Ich steh mehr so auf den Hardcore-Gangster-Scheiß. * OG Loc: Genau das mach ich doch, Homie, genau das! OG Loc, Baby! * CJ: Ich weiß, aber ich mag die Typen, die richtig zu reimen... wie auch immer, was soll ich klauen? * OG Loc: Was ich immer sage, liebe deine Homies... also, pass auf, gerade beim Drive-in-Schalter gab es ein paar Leute mit ’ner echt coolen Anlage. Ich glaube, die Typen wollten zu ’ner Strandparty. Pass auf, ich komme mit und texte unterwegs ein bisschen Freestyle... it’s OG Loc in the Place! Y’all want to stop me with a gun in your face! OG! OG! (hier ist OG Loc am Start! Ihr alle wollt mich mit ’ner Waffe in euren Gesichtern aufhalten! OG! OG!) * CJ: Ja, ja, ja, ja, Mann. Hör zu, halt einfach die Klappe. Vielleicht mach ich das besser alleine. Ich glaube an dich. Gangster fürs Leben, Homie. Fürs Leben! * OG Loc: Fürs Leben! miniatur|Ein Foto der DJane hängt auch im Wohnzimmer der Johnsons. Dort stellt die Figur Kendl Johnson dar (bei der Strandparty, im Hintergrund spielt „Pretend we’re dead“ von L7) * DJane: Was geht? * CJ: Wollte nur ’n bisschen Action... * DJane: Hey, warum tanzt du nicht ’n bisschen mit uns? * CJ: Yo, warum nicht? * DJane: Mal sehen, was du so zu bieten hast... (nach dem Tanz) * DJane: Hey, coole Moves, wollen wir ein bisschen quatschen? * CJ: Okay. Wohin soll’s gehen? * DJane: Gehen wir in mein Büro... (CJ klaut den Van) * DJane: Er klaut die Anlage! Mission Begib dich zur Strand-Party in Santa Maria Beach und sprich dort mit der DJane, die vor dem Pony mit der Anlage steht. Du musst nun nach demselben Prinzip wie bei der Mission Cesar Vialpando verfahren: Drücke in der PC-Version im Beat der Musik die Richtungspfeiltasten zum Tanzen. Erreiche mindestens 2.500 Punkte in der PC-Version und 4.000 in der PlayStation-2-VersionBei späteren Tanz-Dates mit der jeweiligen Freundin benötigst du mindestens 3.000 Punkte. (in neueren PS2-Ausgaben wurde die Punktzahl ebenfalls auf 2.500 reduziert), damit du den Pony bekommst. Beachte nicht die Kommentare, die oberhalb deiner Figur stehen. Sie lenken dich nur ab und bringen dich aus dem Konzept. Hast du diese Punktzahl erreicht, warte, bis die DJane einsteigt, und stehle den Van. Bringe ihn anschließend heil zu einer Garage unter dem Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz in Commerce. In manchen Fällen verfolgen dich die Party-Gäste mit ihren Wagen. Versuche also, möglichst schnell die Garage zu erreichen. Pony-Beschaffung Um an diesen einzigartigen Pony mit Offroad-Rädern zu kommen, fahrt ihn einfach nach dem Tanzen in eine Garage und zerstört ihn dann. Die Mission schlägt fehl und ihr habt ihn in einer Garage. Oder man fährt mit einem Abschleppwagen (Fundorte siehe Abschleppwagen). Dann alle Personen ausschalten, die auf der Party sind, sodass die Mission fehlschlägt. (Aber immer den Pony im Auge behalten, dass keine Personen einsteigen.) Jetzt kommt der Abschleppwagen ins Spiel. Da der Pony abgeschlossen ist, musst du ihn mit den Abschleppwagen in deine Garage fahren. Und jetzt ist er für dich verfügbar. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn der Pony explodiert oder ins Wasser gelangt, du auf der Strandparty randalierst, ein Party-Gast oder DJane sterben oder du die vorgegebene Punktzahl beim Tanzen nicht erreichst. Trivia * Der Missionstitel ist von der englischen Redewendung life’s a bitch (wörtl. das Leben ist eine Schlampe) entlehnt. Im Deutschen würde man allerdings eher sagen: „Das Leben ist hart“ oder „Das Leben ist kein Zuckerschlecken/Ponyhof/Wunschkonzert“. * Die Figur der DJane wurde in der Beta-Version leicht umtexturiert als Kendl Johnson verwendet. Fußnoten Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:OG-Loc-Missionen